Another Night at the Museum
by Loki211
Summary: Night at the Museum Just out of college Ellie Wilson is in desperate need of a job, and at the moment, her only option is the night shift at the Museum of Natural History. How will Ellie deal with history coming to life? Yay! New chapters! UPDATED!
1. The Last Interview

Head Security guard Larry Daley at the Museum of Natural History was anxious. Since beginning his job twenty years ago, he had never been this anxious. Now, with his retirement drawing closer, as well as the need for his replacement, Larry felt he had at least a little right to feel nervous. He had his last interview tonight, a young girl named Ellie Wilson. From what he could glean from her resume, she was about twenty-two, just out of college, living by herself in an apartment in Brooklyn. Her only job experience consisted of three fast food restaurants, one shopping center, and a hot dog stand on 34th. Larry sighed and tossed the paperwork back on his desk. The phone rang, startling Larry, but he answered it promptly. "Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Hello dear," replied the person on the other line. It was his wife, Rebecca. They had been married a few years after he started working and he had shown her the "secret" of the museum. Then she had only been a docent there, giving tours. Now her dissertation on Sacagawea was bringing in more money than they needed. "Will you be home soon?"

"I have one more interview tonight."

"Goodness, I hope this one is the one. I'd really like to have you home more often."

"And I'd like to be home more often. But I can't leave the museum to just anyone, you know that."

"I know. Good luck honey. Love you.

"I love you, too." He began to hang up the phone when Rebecca called out to him.

"Wait! Larry!"

"What is it?"

"Tell Sacagawea I said hello! And Teddy too!"

Larry smiled. "I will."

Ellie was nervous, though she did not know that she was the only one. Ever since she was a little girl when her father had brought her on numerous trips, she had love the Museum of Natural History. She never once thought she might work there, even in security. "It just a temporary job," Ellie told herself. "At least until something better comes along." The cold winter air outside became chillier as Christmas drew closer, and Ellie drew her jacket closer around her. "Here goes nothing," she thought. She began to climb the steps, careful to watch her footing for patches of ice. The revolving door blew cold air past her as she entered the museum and walked up to the desk where a docent sat, waiting to give his next tour. He had curly brown hair that hung in his face and dark brown eyes hiding under it. "Hi, I'm Ellie Wilson," she introduced herself. "I'm looking for Larry Daley, can you tell me where I can find him?" The man looked up sharply.

"My father? Why do you need him?" His voice was low and soft.

"I-I'm here for an interview with him." He looked at her blankly. "For security?" His face relaxed, and he smiled a crinkly smile.

"Oh! Sorry, sometimes it's hard to tell about people these days. I'm Nick Daley." He held out a hand. She took it and he shook hers warmly. "Let me show you the way." He stepped from behind the desk, rising a good foot above her, and turned towards the Hall of Wonders. She shook her head, and then quickly followed.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello everyone. First off, thanks for all the great reviews. I really appreciate them, as well as the vehement requests for me to update. I will do that as soon as possible, but that probably won't happen for a while. My father was killed in Iraq on Friday, and I really don't have the mind power for anything more than this. I will continue with the next chapters as this sticks more in my mind that it's real. I'm sorry, but right now I just can't. See you when I get back

Loki211


	3. The New Night Guard

Dear readers,

I've found that writing about someone else's fictional life distracts me from the pain in my own. It's cathartic even. I just need something to do while I wait for my inevitable doom…the funeral. Thanks for all the reviews guys. Here's chapter two…such as it is. Not much, I know, but I haven't really decided on what to do yet. I'm torn between two plot lines! I'll update again as soon as I can, but at the moment, my life is pretty busy.

Loki211

The security office was located in a dark little hallway just past the exhibit featuring Ocean Life. Ellie gazed around as she walked past each exhibit, remembering the days when her father had taken her all around the museum.

"_Ellie! Look at the dinosaur!" Dad exclaimed. Ellie cowered behind him. They had come to the museum on Ellie's request, this being her father's only day off from the factory. Dad always had good stories to tell at the museum. They were paused next to the huge skeleton of a fearsome looking tyrannosaurus rex. _

_"He looks mean," she whispered, grasping her father's big, calloused hand. He laughed a deep rumbling laugh, one that stayed with Ellie even after his death. He picked her up and held her close. _

_"This guy? Not a chance, Ellie," Dad reassured her. Ellie burrowed into his shoulder, but peeked out shyly from beneath her mop of curly copper hair. "I'll bet that this tyrannosaurus is as nice as your puppy back home."_

_"Like Annie?" she asked. "With fetch and everything?" Her eyes widened, and she looked upon the skeleton in awe. He laughed again._

_"Just like Annie."_

Suddenly, Nick stopped short. Ellie realized too late, and before she could stop herself, slammed right into Nick's back, and fell flat on the floor. Her cheeks began to burn as she tried to keep what was left of her pride. Nick stuck out his hand, and smiled.

"Need a little help?" he asked. She took his hand and he hauled her up. She came up so fast she ended up two inches from his face. They looked at each other, taking in the other's features to savor for later. He smelled of summer, cologne. Ellie blushed again, and then looked away. She curled a lock of her hair around her finger.

"So…about my interview," she began. Nick seemed to shake himself, then nodded.

"Right this way," he replied, and moved to reveal the door behind him. "Go on in." Ellie sighed and straightened her skirt. She took one last glance at Nick, his honey brown eyes encouraging and warm. He gave her the thumbs up. She smiled, then walked up and rang the bell. The top of the door swung back and a man appeared promptly in its place. He had short grey hair and the same eyes as Nick, only older, and a little wiser. At the moment, they were hardened and cold

"Yes?" Ellie's nervousness flooded back to her, and she began to stutter.

"I-I-I…." The man looked impatient.

"Dad, this is Ellie Wilson," Nick spoke up, rescuing her. "She's her for the interview for the _night shift_." He gave his father a meaningful look.

"Oh! The night job!" the man exclaimed, looking relieved. The hardness in his eyes melted into a mischievous twinkle. "Please, come on in. I'm Larry Daley." He shook her hand.

"Ellie Wilson." Larry opened the bottom half of the door and motioned her inside.

"Shall we?" She walked past Larry and took a seat on one of the worn chairs facing the desk. Larry closed the door, and sat behind his desk. He seemed an amiable type. "So, you want the night job do you?"

"Uh, yes sir. I could really use the work."

"With this job comes great responsibility. Think you can handle that?"

"I'm up to anything you can throw at me Mr. Daley."

"Please, call me Larry."

"Sure thing, Larry."

"Do you really think you're qualified to do this?"

"I believe so. It's just a security job. How hard can it be?" Larry began to laugh and Ellie was a little put out. "Well, it is."

"You think so? Oh, my dear, it's a little more than that. It takes cunning, daring, patience, and a little…flexibility on your part."

"I guess we'll see, won't we?"

"Yes, I suppose we will. You're hired." Ellie blanched.  
"I'm hired? Just like that?"

"Just like that." He got up from his chair and walked around his desk to the lockers. He took out a uniform, keys, and a flashlight. "Here's your equipment," he said, handing her the bundle. "Feel free to modify the bottom half to your convenience. We only had men's slacks." She picked up the navy blue pants, regarding them with disdain. Larry opened the door behind her. "See you at five' o'clock, Miss Wilson."

"Please, call me Ellie." She stood and walked through the door, stealing one last glance at Nick.

"Are you sure she's the one, Dad?" Larry looked at his son, raising an eyebrow slyly.

"Oh yes, Nicky, she's the one."


	4. Preparations for the Graveyard Shift

Ellie smoothed her khaki skirt, grimacing at how horribly it clashed with the rest of her navy blue uniform. She had been incredibly tempted to abandon the worn out set of clothes and just wear her usual bohemian attire, but she didn't want to make a bad impression, not on her first day.

Her keys were fastened tightly to her belt, along with her silver flashlight. She sighed at the mirror. "At least I can pick my own shoes," she thought. Selecting a pair of comfy-looking Chuck Taylors, she began to hunt for socks. "Though there's not much of a choice!" Pulling on her only pair, two brightly, two-tone blue striped socks, she wondered about Nick. His crinkly smile and honey brown eyes had been in her thoughts all day. She figured he would be gone by the time she arrived, but hoped to see him again. Ellie checked her watch. "Oh no!" It was ten 'til 5:00. "I'm gonna be so late!" She quickly pulled on her coat and flew out the door.

Nick finished off the last of his paperwork, and checked his watch. Almost 5:00. Ellie would be here any minute. He wanted so much to ask her out, but he knew now that they would never be off on the same night. On her nights off, he took the night shift. That was the way it had been since he'd started working there. When his dad needed a night off, Nick was on the job. Not that he minded. He loved the museum and all of its inhabitants. "I just hope she can handle this," he thought with a sigh. Just then, the revolving doors swung fast, and Ellie breezed past him. She was very disappointed that she didn't have time to stop, but she was very late.

"Hi Nick!" she called out, waving back at him.

"Ellie, I—I"

"Hey, can we talk later? I'm kinda late."

"Uh, yeah sure." He sighed.

"Thanks! See you!" Ellie all but sprinted down the hall, sliding into the door. The large clock out front rang as it turned five. "Just in time!"

"Yes, you are Ms. Wilson!" Larry opened the door, just as Ellie was straightening her skirt. He looked down at her oddly paired shoes, socks, and skirt, but said nothing. She sighed in relief. "Let me show you around." He began to walk briskly down the hall. Ellie hurried after him, ready to begin. They started at the front of the museum. The large tyrannosaurs-rex skeleton loomed over their heads, looking dangerous and deadly. "Just like Annie," she whispered to calm herself. Larry looked back at her. "Did you say something, Ms. Wilson?"

"The skeleton is just…unnerving sir. A little scary I'll admit."

Larry chuckled. "No need to be afraid of this big guy!" He looked up at the skull as if staring into the eyes of a beloved pet. "Now, moving along!" Ellie only half-listened to what Larry said as they perused the corridors. They went through a large opening into a round room. "This is the diorama room." Scenes from different times in history played out by tiny figures were laid out all around the room. She leaned over the miniature Aztecan temple, captivated by the colors and wonder. Larry jerked her back to the center. "I wouldn't recommend doing that," he said, laughing lamely. He looked over at the western and roman exhibits. "In fact, let's just not talk about this room." He led her out into the hall. The next room was set up like the Serengeti, animals everywhere. "This room can be tricky," Larry explained. "Especially this one." He pointed to a small capuchin monkey, hanging in the faux foliage.

"Aww, how cute!" Ellie exclaimed. Larry laughed again. She was beginning to feel a little ridiculous, and considered not saying anything again.

"Dexter's cute alright," he conceded, "but only on the outside." She stared at him disbelievingly. Throughout the rest of the tour, Ellie could not believe some of the things he said. He joked with the Teddy Roosevelt figure, and warily eyed the Attila the Hun exhibit. Finally the reached the last room.

"This is the tomb of a pharaoh," said Larry. "His name is Akmenrah. And that tablet," he pointed the gold slab hanging on the wall, "is his greatest treasure." She was impressed. She hadn't known something so valuable was in the museum. She walked over to the tomb and looked down throught the glass. The carved coffin stared back at her, mysterious and glittering. Then Larry turned from the tomb and clapped his hands. "Well! That's about it! Any questions?" There were so many spinning in Ellie's head, but she only replied "No."

"Great!"

They walked back to the front desk, where Nick was waiting. "Ready to go?" Larry asked.

"Yeah Dad, um, I'll be there in a sec." Larry nodded and walked through the revolving doors. Nick shoved a piece of paper in Ellie's hand, holding it there. Numbers were scribbled sloppily under his name. Her face turned pink, but he didn't notice. "If you need help tonight, just call me," he said, his face serious.

"O-okay thanks." He shook the hand he was holding.

"Good luck!" He turned and followed his father out the doors. Ellie leaned against the round desk and sighed. "Well, here goes nothing."


	5. Five Minutes 'Til Midnight

I had waaaaaaaay too much fun writing this chapter!! I love this song. In the for what it's worth column, the song is called "Five Minutes to Midnight" by the band Boys Like Girls. It's a pretty awesome song. Enjoy!

Concerning the chapter confusion questions I've been getting, I apologize. There is an author's note in the chapter two spot. Sorry!

Loki211

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ellie settled herself behind the desk where she had admired Nick earlier that day. It was tidy, everything in its place. The museum was much quieter in the night, creaking and groaning as it settled. She sighed heavily and looked around. Already Ellie was bored, and it was only 7:30. She had already rounded the museum twice, finding nothing out of place on either trip. _"I've got to keep myself busy or I'll go crazy,"_ she thought. She glanced at the phone used for making announcements, tempted to quell her boredom, but decided to make use of this time she had doing nothing. Flipping on some lights as she went, Ellie made her way back to the security office. She had to dig through many a locker and drawer, but finally found a duster and some cleaning supplies. "Might as well," she said, sighing again. "At least I brought my iPod with me." She pushed the little buds into her ears, swiveling the tiny pad to her favorite band, Boys Like Girls. Ellie walked back to the front of the museum, deciding to start there. She pressed the play button and blasted the volume. The music flowed into her ears like water in the tide.

_(Guitar intro)_

_Brown eyes, lungs filled up with smoke,_

_Fast lives, we're stuck in the undertow,_

_But you know the places you want to go._

_And oh oh oh_

_I've got a sickness you've got the cure,_

_You've got the spark I've been looking for,_

_And I've got a plan, we walk out the door._

Ellie dusted around the large dinosaur skeleton, still wary, but getting into the music, dancing as she dusted. As she moved on to the wax figures of the Neanderthals, the tyrannosaurus turned to watch her go, cocking his large head in confusion. He followed the mysterious girl cautiously and quietly. Distracted by the music, Ellie took no notice.

_You know you wanna just let go_

_It's time to roll down the windows._

_Sing it oh oh, you're all we need _

_So here we go_

_(Chorus)_

_Turn it up_

_It's five minutes to midnight_

_You're coming home with me tonight_

_I can't get enough, shaking me up_

_Turn it up_

_All right_

_At five minutes to midnight_

_We'll see our names in city lights_

_Make the clock stop _

_Make your heart drop_

_And come alive._

The Neanderthals waved their arms behind Ellie's back as she dusted Attila the Hun, then the Easter Island head. Attila and his men exchanged baffled expressions with the dinosaur, which only seemed to shrug. The Neanderthals lost interest, and went off to bother someone else. The Easter Island head called out to her, spitting out feathers from the duster.

"Dum-dum! Hey new, girly dum-dum!" But still Ellie was unaware. The dinosaur continued to follow.

_We could pack up and leave all our things behind_

_No fact or fiction or storyline,_

_Cause I need you more than just for tonight._

_And oh oh oh_

_I can't,_

_I can't stop my breathing,_

_And I'm weak, and you are my medicine,_

_I won't stop 'til I am under your skin._

_You know you wanna just let go_

_It's time to roll down the windows._

_Sing it oh oh, you're all we need _

_So here we go_

_(Chorus)_

As she dusted the exhibits, the inhabitants of the museum became more puzzled by her behavior, but continued about their business. She remained oblivious, courtesy her headphones.

_And when the clock strikes twelve, _

_Well you'll find another boy to go and kiss and tell,_

_Cause you know I never will._

_I think we should strike a match,_

_And we'll hold it to the wind to see how long it lasts,_

_We can make the time stand still._

_(Chorus x2)_

Ellie danced into the Egyptian exhibit, the hieroglyphs carved into the walls glittering like disco lights. She dusted about the legs of the giant guards, ending with the casket. When she walked back out, her heart stopped.

_Turn it up_

_It's five minutes to midnight_

_You're coming home with me tonight_

_I can't get enough, shaking me up_

_Turn it up_

The tyrannosaurus bent down to look her in the eye. She froze, but her eyes grew wider when she saw everything going on behind him. The museum was alive! Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned. A handsome man, his features dark and smooth, stood behind her. He held himself proudly and confidently, wearing grand Egyptian clothes.

"I am Akmenrah, pharaoh of Egypt. Welcome to the museum," he introduced himself.

_All right_

_At five minutes to midnight_

_We'll see our names in city lights_

_Make the clock stop _

_Make your heart drop_

_And come alive…._

As the song ended, Ellie fainted.


	6. Meeting the Inhabitants

Ah, Jed and Octavius remind me so much of my two best friends. They, like Jed and Octavius, enjoy beating the crap out of each other, CONSTANTLY! It's kind of how they pass the time...

Loki211

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ellie was woozy as she tried to wake herself up. She began to open her eyes, but kept them shut when she remembered why she had fainted in the first place. Her iPod headphones had fallen out of her ears and she could hear everything that was going on around her. A man with a thick country accent, yet small voice, was yelling.

"Hey guys, I think she's comin' around! Come here, come here!" She felt motion on her chest and decided to open her eyes. When she did, she wished she hadn't. A tiny cowboy was watching her, standing on her. Ellie could only stare. "Well welcome back, gigantica!" His greeting was warm, and slapped her chin. She wanted to sit up, but didn't want to hurt the little guy. She scooped him up in her hand, then noticed another climbing up her skirt and onto her leg. She picked him up too. Miniature protests came from her hand. "What's the big idea?" the cowboy asked angrily. The other man, a Roman Ellie noticed, agreed loudly.

"You can't just handle us that way! I am a general of Rome!"

"Oh can it, Octavius, no one cares, I already toldja!"

"Really, and so many people care about what you are!" Octavius turned away. "Nothing! Merely a cowhand!"

"Why you!" The cowboy socked the Roman in the back, knocking him forward a little, causing him to stumble across her palm. "I am a motivator of western expansion!" They began to fight, calling names and throwing insults back and forth.

"Hey, hey guys!" Ellie yelled. The two released each other, grabbing their ears.

"Not so loud!" Octavius cried.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Look, Octavius…..and you are?" The cowboy turned away in a huff.

"My name is Jedidiah, gigantica." She gave him a hard look.

"Okay, Jed, Octavius. I don't really know what's going on right now, and I really don't have time for this. Cut it out, or I'll cut it out for you." She set them down on the floor. "Get out of here." The two scrambled out from under the feet of the tyrannosaurus rex, who loomed over Ellie. She glanced up at him warily, gulping.

"Ah! You're among us!" Ellie shook her head, telling herself she couldn't have just heard the voice of Teddy Roosevelt. Looking up, she found she was wrong. He looked down at her from his horse through wire-rim glasses. A beautiful Native American woman sat behind him, who Ellie recognized as Sacagawea from the Lewis and Clark exhibit. The former president jumped down from his horse and held out a hand to her. She hesitantly took it, and he pulled her to her feet. He clapped her on the shoulder.

"Welcome to the Museum of Natural History, my dear! And what is your name?"

"Ah, um, Ellie, sir…I-I mean, Mr. President." She could barely speak her shock overwhelmed her so.

"Please, my dear Eleanor, call me Teddy!" He led her to his horse. She smiled a little. No one had called her Eleanor since her father had died.

"Texas!" she exclaimed, having to fish for the horse's name. He whinnied in response, nuzzling her. She laughed. Sacagawea smiled, and introduced herself as well. Ellie waved up at her shyly. The two women laughed and shook hands.

"So," Teddy began, "are you confused and astounded yet?"

"Completely and utterly," Ellie said, nodding vigorously. "Can you explain all of this?" she asked, waving her hand out towards all the activity.

"That's really not my place." He motioned behind Texas. "Pharaoh?" The handsome man whom Ellie had met first walked out from behind the horse. Ellie smiled, and held out her hand.

"I'm really sorry for earlier," she apologized. "I'm Ellie." He shook her hand warmly, laughing.

"Akmenrah, as you will remember."

"So your highness, can you tell me what the heck is going on?" They walked about the museum, making introductions, while Akmenrah explained. He told her of the magic of the tablet, and how, at night, it brought everything in the museum to life, no matter if it had been alive before or not. "Really, it had just been meant for me," he said, seemingly embarrassed. "But," he looked around, holding out his hands, "this is much more fun!" They laughed again.

"This happens every night?"

"Every night at 8:00."

"Wow." Ellie shook her head in amazement. "I can't believe it."

"Neither could Larry when he started. Or Nick when Larry brought him here."

"What?" Ellie stopped, tilting her head.

"You didn't know they knew?"

"No, but someone is going to be in BIG trouble in the morning!"


	7. Passing the Time

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's portfolio time at my hateful high school. Love you guys!

* * *

Leaving Akmenrah behind, Ellie stormed off towards the security office. She heard the rumbling footsteps that had been following her since she had woken up on the floor. She whirled around to face the giant dinosaur skeleton.

"What?" she asked angrily. Her hands clenched at her sides. The skeleton backed away cautiously, looking confused and hurt. Ellie's anger melted and she felt guilty for yelling at him. "Come back, please," she said, this time more gently. "Please, I wasn't angry at you. Come here." She held out her hands, as if to a dog. He jumped happily, shaking the floor and causing Ellie to lose her footing. She began to fall forward, but he caught her with his massive head. She laughed a hugged him. He wagged his tail in delight, set her up right, and then trotted off. Ellie just shook her head in amazement. Remembering her mission, she began back on her path, but then slowed to a walk as she saw more and more of the museum.

A terracotta soldier and the bronze statue of Columbus chatted in two different languages in front of the Neanderthal exhibit. Attila the Hun arm-wrestled with a Civil war dummy. Ellie sighed and sat down. She could only shake her head again, chuckling. Suddenly, the dinosaur appeared again, dropping a large rib bone in front of her. She picked it up, puzzled.

"What exactly am I supposed to do with this?" she asked him.

"I suspect you should throw it," Akmenrah said, coming up behind her. She nodded and smiled. Reeling her arm back, she chucked the bone as far as she could across the museum. The dinosaur clattered after it, skidding to a stop and picking it up in his teeth. He brought it back and dropped it. Ellie laughed again.

"Will this ever stop?" Thirty minutes had passed, and Ellie's arm was getting tired. The large, extinct reptile, however, was still raring to go. Akmenrah had gone off somewhere else, and Ellie was alone with the skeleton, which she now affectionately called Rexy.

"We can help ya with that giganta!" She felt two pairs of hands and feet scaling her knee socks again. She reached down and plucked Jed and Octavius from her shins.

"How in the world could you two possibly help me with this?"

"We have ways," Octavius replied. The two miniature men looked slyly at each other. Ellie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really! And I'm done yammerin'! Give us the car, woman!"

"Woman?" Ellie repeated indignantly. Jed cowered slightly, then rephrased.

"I mean...may we please have the car?" Ellie shook her head.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about guys. And from what you're telling me, it sounds destructive. I don't think you need it anyway." Jed stamped hard on her hand. "Ouch! That hurt!"

"Sorry, giganta. But that is just so not fair!"

"Not fair? You wanna look around you and see what's happened to me tonight, THEN talk about not fair? I am going to KILL Nick!" Octavius patted the tip of her thumb kindly.

"Don't worry about it. We'll get the car!" Before she could protest, the pair jumped down to the floor and ran off, though to her, they weren't covering much distance too quickly. She threw her hands in the air. "Whatever!" Akmenrah appeared again, and sat down beside her. "Where have you been?" she asked accusingly.

"Just settling a few things between the Huns. They still argue amongst each other sometimes," he replied. Ellie shook her head.

"I just can't believe everything that has happened her tonight. I never, ever expected this." Akmenrah laughed.

"No one ever does, Ellie. But you are handling this oddity with the greatest of ease, if I do say so myself." She blushed at his compliment.

"Thanks." Suddenly, from around the corner, a remote control car whizzed by, dragging the fetch bone behind it. It screeched to a stop in front of them. Jed and Octavius were seated up front. "What the..." Ellie began, but before she could finish the sentence, Rexy skidded around the corner, almost smashing the tiny car in the process of slowing down. He wagged his tail gleefully, ready for the chase to continue. "Told ya' we could help!" Jed called from the driver's seat. Ellie just nodded, waving them on. With a yell, the two drove off, taking the dinosaur, parts and all, with them. She sighed again. Akmenrah laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Ellie. You'll get used to it."

"God, I hope so."

The rest of the night went rather smoothly. With Akmenrah and Teddy's help, Ellie was able to get everyone back in order for the impeding dawn. Finally, Ellie had said good-night (or was it good day?) to everyone. She sat down behind the front desk, exhausted. As the sun rose high in the sky, the janitor unlocked the front door, and walked in. He paid Ellie no notice. After him came Dr. McPhee, who merely nodded, and said, "Everything appears to be in good shape. Well done." Then came Nick. Ellie stood, her eyes afire with fury. Nick didn't even have to see that to know what was coming.

"I'm in big trouble, aren't I?"


	8. A Day in the Park

"Ow! Ow! Ellie, let go! That hurts!" Ellie ignored Nick's pleas and continued to drag him by the ear down the hall towards the security office. She swung the door open, sat him on the weathered couch, and slammed the door.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do," she said, glaring and tapping her foot. He smiled sheepishly, looked down at his shoes. She sat down behind her desk, propping up her feet, hands behind her head. "Well? Why didn't you tell me about all of this?"

"Ellie, think about it," he replied. "Would you believe me if I told you?"

"Probably not," she conceded, "but a least a little warning would have helped!" Nick sighed. He knew he wouldn't win this one.

"Look, you're probably starving by now. Let me take you out to breakfast to make it up to you." He held his breath. Did he actually ask her out? "Just as sort of an information exchange." He thought it best to keep it informal for now. She lowered her head, pondering. Finally, she nodded. Nick let out the breath he had been holding.

"I am really hungry," Ellie said as she pulled on her coat, "and YOU can tell me about...well...everything!"

Nick ordered coffee. They sat down across from each other at a table. "Okay, I'll start," Ellie said, sipping her coffee. "What in the heck is the deal with Jed, Octavius, and that ridiculous car?" Nick laughed.

"Well, see..."

The two talked for a long time, Ellie firing question after question. After about 3 hours, she'd run out of questions. "Wow. I never realized how much went on," she said, stunned. "Or how much work it could be."

"Let me tell you what, it's far from ordinary." She gave him a sour look.

"Duh." She rocked back in the chair with her head in her hands. "I just can't believe this is going on right under everyone's noses!" An idea occured to her. "Nick?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you give night tours at the museum?" He looked shocked.

"We could never do that!"

"Why not? The museum would make so much more money!"

"Ellie, do you like everyone you met at the museum last night?"  
"Well, yeah...but..."

"Think about what would happen to them. They'd be locked up, caged like animals."

"A lot of them are animals!" Embarrased, Ellie could find no way to defend the silly suggestion she'd made.

"True. But they wouldn't be free to do what they wanted, to have as much fun as they do, or as we do with them. It just wouldn't be the same." Ellie sighed.

"You're right. I only wanted to help out, though." She hung her head.

"Hey, don't be like that." Nick cupped her chin with his hand, lifting her head, meeting her eyes. Their emerald green shone from behind tears. They spilled out as she smiled. He wiped it away with his thumb, taking her hand with his free one. He wanted very much to lean in, kiss her right there in the coffee shop, but he knew the timing just wasn't right. He pulled away, and got back into his own bubble. "So...we've still got lots of time. It's only," he checked his watch, "noon."

"Oh no, Nick Daley, you don't get out of this that easily!" He gave her a confused look. "You got away with buying me coffee instead of breakfast, but this time, I want lunch!" Nick laughed earnestly, then called for a menu.

After a lunch of an assortment of things, Ellie and Nick took a walk to Central Park. They walked close, just barely touching, laughing, talking, and occasionally, making fun of people they saw. The snow fell in light flurries, powdering the empty swing sets and playground, hanging in Ellie's curls as well as Nick's. They walked across a bridge, and over to the skating rink. It was deserted, the usual skaters still eating lunch. "I used to play hockey over here when I was kid."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I wanted to be a professional player too. But, then the museum..." he trailed off, not bothering to finish. Ellie gave him a sly look.

"How long has it been since you skated last." He sighed, blowing a lock of hair out of his eyes, his breath hanging in the air. He pondered.

"Not too sure. It's definitely been a while though." Ellie smiled and hopped the gate separating them from the ice. Though she was not wearing skates, she deftly across the ice, keeping her balance. She called back to him.

"Come on!" Nick sighed, then hoisted himself over the barrier. He knew there was no way around it, and he didn't mind as much as he pretended to. He tried to imitate her movements, but only succeeded in falling on his butt. "A cute butt," Ellie thought to herself. She slid over to help him up, grabbing his arms. All afternoon, even after other people had joined them, the two slid around the ice, enjoying time in their own little world. Nick tried and tried to get the hang of it, but he just could not. His bum was getting sore, and cold too! "Okay, I think I'm done," he said, trying to get up, and failing. Again. Ellie laughed, her face red and rosy from the cold and adrenaline. "Let me help you silly!" She began to help him up, but they both lost balance and fell flat on the ice, she on top of him, in a flurry of laughter. She had him pinned, looking right into his face. The adorable brown eyes stared back up at her, full of a cute crush. "Oh my god, is he going to kiss me?" Ellie thought. Her heart rushed with excitement. Wait, what? Why was she thinking this about Nick? She quickly scrambled up off of him, pulling him up with her. "Alright, well, let's go." She skated away. He followed her slowly but surely. He knew he'd missed his chance again, but he didn't blame her. They'd only known one another a day.

Nick walked Ellie back to her apartment so she could change. She hugged him tightly. "Thanks for the information...and the entertainment." He laughed.

"Not a problem. Listen, I have to ask you something, and don't take it the wrong way." She gave him a quizzical, "please-continue-even-though-I'm-confused" look. "Do you want me to help you work tonight? I mean, I don't doubt that you can do it or anything..." She reached up and kissed his cheek.

"I'd love it." Before he could react, she walked up the steps into her building, only turning again to wave goodbye. He only half waved back. The warmth of her lips still hung on his cheek. Nick practically skipped back to his home.


	9. The Next Night

Ok kids, this has been a long time coming, and I'm SORRY!! I've been super busy lately, what with my high school graduation only a week away!! Yes!! Anyway, be patient, now that summer is coming, I will have more time to write. This chapter is a little awkward, but I like it anyway. Pardon my creative liberties.

* * *

Ellie watched with disdain as Nick stumbled through the door of the museum that evening with an armload of books. "A little light reading Nick?" she asked. He laughed and shook his head, placing the pile on the front desk.

"These are for you," he replied. Her mouth dropped open.

"I hope you don't expect me to read all of those."

"Well...not all of them. Just the parts I've marked." The stack had small slips of paper and post-its sticking out of the pages every which way in a myriad of colors.

"And why exactly am I doing this?"

"It will probably help you to do this job better if you know more about everyone and everything in it. I had to do it, and so did Dad." She nodded.

"You're right." Nick was surprised at her complacency, but suspected she was probably still rattled from last night. She grabbed the first book off of the stack. "I'll get started here. You get everyone squared away for the night." He grinned as he watched her settle down into an uncomfortable chair with a book about ancient Egypt. As the sun set, Nick was greeted by his friends with much enthusiasm. Dexter jumped to his back and chittered happily. Dexter had always liked Nick, never causing him problems like he did his father. He handed Dexter a small pair of keys he pulled from his pocket, tiny exact replicas of the museum keys. They couldn't unlock anything, but they made the equally tiny capuchin happy. He skittered away. Teddy received him with a hearty clap on the back, Atilla with a mighty hug, and Akmenrah with thankfully only a handshake. Nick and the king began walking the halls together as the musuems inahbitants began their nightly routines. Over the years they had become great friends. For Nick, Akmenrah was like the brother he'd never had. After all, with Rebecca, his Dad had only given him a gaggle of sisters. "How is Ellie getting along tonight?" Akmenrah asked.

"Just fine," Nick replied, "I put her to work brushing up on her history."

"Good idea. I must admit I was a little worried last night at how she would react to everything in the morning." Nick proceeded to tell him of the breakfast/lunch endeavor and the king roared with laughter. "I would have loved to see that! But in all seriousness, I think you have a little crush on this girl Nick." He playfully elbowed Nick, as an older brother would.

Nick blushed. "I do not."

Ellie sighed and laid down the book she had been working on. She had never liked history. She'd had to move to a cross-legged position just to get comfortable in the chair. Suddenly she heard a voice call to her from the floor.

"Good evening my lady!" She looked down to the floor to find Octavius staring up at her, saluting and smiling. She returned it.

"Where's Jedidiah?"

"I believe he had his sights set on a pretty, young cowgirl. Do you mind if I join you?" She reached down, plucked him from the floor, and set him on top of the book stack. The general seemed slightly miffed by the abandonment by his friend. "Why all the literature?"

"Nick thinks it will be good for me if I learn about all of you. You know, 'the mystery behind the history'." Octavius laughed.

"You could just ask us." He walked over to stand on a book about Roman war strategy."This," he tapped his foot on top of the book, "is not difficult to learn."

"Maybe not for you. Besides, I'd like to spend some more time with N..I mean everyone here. I can't have met everyone last night," she covered quickly. Octavius raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"With whom?"

"You know, all of you!" She spread her hands above her head. Just then, another small voice called up to her from the floor.

"Evenin' giganta!"

"Jed!" Ellie reached down to bring the tiny cowboy into their conversation. She set him down on her knee. "What happened to that pretty cowgirl I heard about?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Looking closer, she noticed a red mark on Jed's face about the size of a miniature palm. She and Octavius began to laugh.

"What are y'all laughin' at?" he asked moodily. He crawled off of Ellie's knee and sat down on a book about Sacagewea.

"Couldn't get the girl to succumb to your wily charms Jedidiah?" Octavius asked slyly. He sat down next to his friend and patted his shoulder. "It's ok, man. You'll get another chance." Jed merely shrugged, but did not remove the hand. Ellie watched the exchange happily. The floor began to shake slightly with the approach of something massive. A book fell to the tiles with a crash. The three jumped in surprise, Ellie's reaction knocking the other two from their perches. She caught them just before they reached the hard floor. "Whew!"

"Thanks giganta!" Jed and Octavius stood up oh her palm and brushed themselves off. "Whoa, look out!" Rexy peered over Ellie's shoulder and nuzzled her face. She laughed and patted his nose with her free hand. Suddenly she had an idea. "You guys wanna go for a ride?" The pair replied with a mischievious smile.

* * *

Again, sorry it is so short, but I couldn't leave you hanging any longer! Love you!

P.S. Thanks to everyone for the well wishes and support in the difficult time I was having. It is getting better everyday :)


End file.
